


Love the moon, find the sun.

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Feelings, dreams of what could have been, inspired by something i seen on tumblr, mentions of dead character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio is the sun, Kurapika is the moon. Leorio is chasing Kurapika, but the moon secretly loves the ocean. Soon the sun realizes he won't ever have what was never even his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the moon, find the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because of something I seen on tumblr. I hope you guys like it and let me know if I forgot to tag anything.

When Kurapika smiled his eyes lit up. Leorio always noticed this fact. The way the blonds hair swayed in the wind. Words that came out in a certain way because of that Kurta accent Kurapika did his best to cover up. When the blond did slip into Kurta. Leorio noticed it all. Kurapika favorite food. The flowers he liked. The way he walked. The way his smile would waver when he was sad. How after a few drink the blond was more Kurta than anything. How at times Kurapika was gentle and quiet and others witty and sarcastic. How the blond loved books, he read often. The way a suite fit Kurapika and Leorio was sure the blond could wear anything and it would still look good. Little things Kurapika did, things even the blond didn’t notice, Leorio noted. He saved them to his memory so when the blond wasn’t around he had something to think about. Leorio memorizes the sweet things and the bitter things. The kind words and the cruel ones. The actions that seem caring and Leorio takes that for granted. Because Kurapika is a friend, no more and no less. The blond wants no more and maybe a bit less. It’s all said in the way he moves and those glances. Leorio’s secret that is obvious and he’s sure Kurapika knows. Maybe that’s why the blond stays away. Why he doesn’t call back. He feels nothing for Leorio and so he leaves and leorio lets him. Kurapika isn’t his and he never will be. Leorio can only wish him well.

It’s cold out and snow's falling. Smoke and Leorio’s breath are visible in the air. It’s cold enough that his breath can be seen and he swears the cold only adds to the pain in his chest. Kurapika sits next to him, legs hanging off the edge of the building. He glances over every so often. Almost as if wondering if Leorio is okay. That concern is a basic human one. It isn’t out of care nor true need for Leorio to be okay. It’s friendship if not less. Leorio would assure him, but he finds that the words won’t come out. Almost if they were glued to the inside of his throat as is that need for Kurapika in his chest. So, he keeps quite, inhaling the smoke and acting as if he doesn’t notice. Leorio finally, in a feeble attempt to make convostion that he knows will die fast, turns to Kurapika. The blond is glancing out over the city, wind blowing his hair. Leorio’s words die in his throat and he thinks of how in some other universe right now that very being. That beautiful flower is blooming and becoming beautiful. Kurapika, in all his godlike ways, meets him and the two make symphonies and lines of words that speak of happy endings. Kurapika’s running around, grass on his feet, wind in his hair and they are laughing. In another world he holds Kurapika and they watch sunsets as the slowly dimming sky paints colors of pink and blue with whites of clouds and that is art. The sky paints a beautiful background and the two lovers under it are the main subject of the art. In another world Kurapika is writing words of poetry to express his love and need for Leorio as the dark haired boy paints on a lonely blank canvas colors of love. He brings to life Kurapika in the form of paint and pencils and brushes. Small hands gently take his and they dance to the sound of lame old music from the eighties. They are happy and in love like those love birds that are so beautiful. Never one without the other. Except that's another world or just a fantasy Leorio wants to believe. He wants to believe somewhere, somehow Kurapika loves him as he loves Kurapika. Kurapika looks at him and Leorio can see it in his eyes. Kurapika will never be his. 

Leorio does his best to comfort Kurapika. He tries so hard to be a good friend, but who picks him up when he’s crying over what he can’t have at two in the morning. No one's there to pick him up and that would be fine because it isn’t anyones fault, but his own for being so beat up over what he could never have. It’s hard and it hurts and it hits like a wave. Because Kurapika’s heart belongs to someone who is dead. Because Leorio can never have Kurapika. Because the past is never just the past and Leorio feels it in his bones. Because he was the sun and Kurapika was the moon. He always chased Kurapika, but all along it was the ocean the moon sought for. Because before Kurapika leaves the words he says leaves Leorio feeling like a swords been stabbed through his heart. 

“I’m not the reason your heart is hollowed out. We both knew truly what belongs in that space.” Kurapika said and the tone is one of pain. In that moment Leorio realizes that maybe the sun loved something else and sought for the moon in a way to fill the hole. Kurapika’s words leave a bitter taste in his mouth because now he doesn’t know what really left that loneliness in his chest.


End file.
